Legend of Zelda Highschool
by Blade9090
Summary: There's also a lot of lemons and more there's also like a lot of characters and a few OC's. There's also actual relationships not just straight up sex there's more explaining inside but long story short a dude named blade hangs out with Link and Sheik and try to pick up girls so yeah. and most if not everyone will be OOC.


Writers: FireBallDecay/Blade and Orna

Characters: Blade,Sheik,Link,Zelda,Malon,Saria,Ganon,Vaati,Ghirahim,Tingle,Ruto,Fi,Navi,Anju,Mr. And , Yuga,Guru Guru,Rauru,Kafei,Darunia

**A****uthor****'****s note**: There will be incorrect grammar I know that but don't tell me about them because most of the time it's on purpose. Other than that if you have any suggestions put it in the reviews also reader discretion is advised for people that don't like fighting, a lot of sex including yaoi and yuri so I suggest leaving if you don't like either or both, and other things like that because there'll be a lot of it in this fanfic and Blade is my OC you can use him if you want in your own fanfictions but don't go saying he's your character give me credit for him. Also I don't own anything except for Blade, Orna belongs to one of my friends so don't use her and all rights besides those go to the creators of LOZ. That's about it for now so enjoy reading see ya next chapter.

**Part 1: **Year 1

**Chapter 1:** Meeting new friends and hangin with old ones

It begins with Blade, Link,and Sheik getting on the bus ride to get to Hyrule academy and

meet their teachers. Zelda, Malon, and Saria get on the bus to get to Hyrule academy.

Meanwhile Ganon and his posse (Vaati and Ghirahim) are beating Tingle in the school cafeteria and then Blade and his friends get to school and pulls them from Tingle, afterwards Tingle tells them how Ganon, Vaati, and Ghirahim have been bullying the school for the 3 years they've been there once the story is over they go to meet their teachers, Their first teacher is the math teacher, Then the PE teacher Darunia, history teacher and his wife the science teacher , the language arts teacher Rauru, Guru Guru the music teacher, And finally the Art teacher . After meeting all the teachers they went to their dorm three per dorm and the girls went through the same process.

While in the guys dorm Blade says "Hey what'd you guys think of our teachers so far". Link says "They're all pretty cool except for I don't like him". Sheik says " 's pretty hot but I've got a bad feeling about ." At the girls dorm they change into their pajamas and Zelda asks if they've seen any guys they like Saria says "I like that Tingle boy he is a teensy bit cute but other than him, Sheik made me a little wet".Malon says "I saw one I liked I don't know his name though he had long dark brown hair and looked like it was from an anime, he was pretty hot". Zelda says "I like the blond headed kid that we saw at gym class".

After that night Blade and his friends start to go to class when they run into the girls who they

begin to bond with. When they get to class She begins role call. Blade Karakina. Here.

Link Forest. Here. Sheik Narushan. Here. Zelda Hyrule. Here. Malon Ranch. Here. Saria Kokiri.

Here. Navi Fairy. Here. Fi Hakamada. Here. Ganon Guranya. Here. Tingle Dingus. Here. Vaati

Cranima. Here. And Ghirahim Juniarahe. Here. Well thats everyone now lets get class started everyone begins to tune out. *Blade passes a note to Link and asks if he sees anyone he likes*. Link writes that he like that Zelda girl she looks pretty hot what about you.*Passes note back to Link* I think I'm interested in Malon I love her Firey red hair. *Blade passes the note to Sheik* I'm between Anju and Saria now*.* catches Sheik about to pass the note back to Blade and reads it to herself then slaps Sheik and tells the other two nice choices*.

After class they are told they're going to have a pretest on friday. When they head to the lockers to get their gym clothes Blade sees Malon at her locker and goes to talk too her and she tells him that they should hang out after their classes are over. After classes are over Blade goes to Malons dorm when he expects to see only her he see's Zelda, Malon, and Saria all changing clothes and then slams the door and waits there blushing the whole time. Did'ja enjoy the show Malon said sarcastically he said yes but said it awkwardly and then walked in while in the girls dorm he tells them he was sorry for walking in like that they said it was ok just don't do it again he also told them that maybe next time he could bring his friends over they said ok just don't come until 9:00 A.M. or later.

When he returns to his room around midnight he tells his friends that he saw all the girls in their

underwear because he walked in on them on accident. Link asks Blade how big Zelda's tits looked

like without clothes and Blade said around D cups. Sheik said "you must have gotten really lucky

since you didn't get punched" *while carving a piece of cheese into a duck*. But anyway what did Saria's tits look like. Blade said between C and D cups. After that night they had the three days off for goddess days and they went to go hangout with the girls.

While they were walking they saw Fi and Navi being pushed up against the wall by Ganon and his crew so they went over to them and pulled their shoulder to turn them around. Ganon, Vaati, and Ghirahim looked at each of them with deathly eyes. Ganon swung at Blade, Blade barely jumped out of the way and then returned the punch, it hit Ganon and Blade was then sucker punched. Sheik jumped on top of Vaati and pounded him in the face Sheik was soon blasted off by a force push spell from him. Sheik was then picked up by Ghirahim and pinned against the wall Ghirahim licked Sheik's and then was tackled by Link. Sheik wiped away the saliva left on his neck, and then began pummeling Vaati again soon he was unconcious. Ganon stopped hitting Blade and threw Sheik off of Vaati then Blade tackled Ganon and missed he was stepped on by him, Sheik then got up and kneed Ganon in back causing him to stumble over Vaati's unconcious body keeping him on the ground for a while. Link punched Ghirahim in the face after tackling him Ghirahim had a bloody nose already and looked half dead so Link threw him onto Vaati. Ganon soon got up and began to hit Sheik knocking him unconcious, then Ganon ran at Link and grabbed him then headbutted him instantly knocking him out. While Ganon was distracted Blade punched Ganon in the back of the head causing him to wince in pain, then out of nowhere Fi and Navi kneed Ganon in his balls and elbowed him in the neck knocking Ganon out. Blade looked at Fi and Navi and told them to help him get Sheik and Link to Malon's dorm they knodded yes and then picked Link up while Blade took Sheik. On the way down the hall Fi spoke up and said to Blade "thanks for back there if you and the guys hadn't been there me and Navi probably would've gotten raped". Blade responded "don't mention I just wanted to help you guys out back there ya know". Fi said back " yeah I know but I really wanna repay you somehow got any ideas for it i'd do almost anything except for like spend a lot of money". "uhhhhhhhhhh maybe a boob flash haha" Blade responded jokingly. "Really I would've expected something more like a blowjob but if that's what you want instead i'll give you a lap dance when we get back into your room" Fi said. "wait wait wait wait wait wait WHAT FI DID YOU JUST OFFER BLADE A FREE LAP DANCE" Navi yelled. "Well yeah he and the guys just saved possibly our lives and if not our virginity" Fi answered. Blade intervened and said "you guys don't have to ya know give me a lap dance I just joking". Fi responded saying "well I'll keep my word and give you a lap dance and maybe a little more if you want like i'll grind on you and give you a handjob and maybe put your dick inside me if you're up for it" Fi said all while using the most seductive voice Blade had heard in a while. Blade turned red for a second and then looked back and said "ummmmmm yeah that'd be pretty nice but I mean it wasn't just me that saved you". Sheik woke up and said "uggggghhhhhhhh did we win". Blade responded saying yeah and then let go Sheik. Fi quickly said "would you like a lap dance from me and or Navi". Sheik stopped and said WHAT. Fi said "well yeah you, Blade, and Link helped us a lot". "ummmmm no I couldn't ask for you guys do that no matter what circumstances". "All right your loss, Blade said he wanted one" Fi responded after arriving at Malon's dorm door.

Blade opened it and said "uhhhhh can you guys help Link he's unconcious". Malon said " woah woah woah what the hell happened to him". Blade quickly explained what happened except for the hallway part and then took Link from Fi and Navi and set him in a chair. "Well it looks like he'll be fine" Malon responded. "Thank the Godessess" Blade responded.

Authors Note: ANNNNNNNDDDDD that wraps up chapter one of my fanfic so how'd you guys like good, bad, eh. I thought it was pretty good even though this is my first fanfic ever so if you guys have any questions ask in the reviews give me criticism I need it to improve so yeah. See you guys on the next chapter which may or may not be soon.


End file.
